


i wanna hear you sing the praise

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: The rest of it is nice too, Gerard guesses, but the marathon sex gets exhausting after a while and sometimes Gerard would rather have this: Frank above him and shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, almost crying with need and want.





	i wanna hear you sing the praise

Gerard wakes slowly, stirred by the restlessness of Frank next to him in the bed. It's not an unusual thing for Frank to be a restless sleeper, but something about the way he's twisting and turning makes Gerard blink slowly and rub the sleep from his eyes. He's never quite awake without coffee, but the quiet whine coming from Frank makes him blink sleep away.

"Frankie?"

There's another quiet whine, and Gerard flips over to look at his mate. Frank is twisting and turning, whining quietly. There's something a little bit off about the way Frank smells and _oh_. Gerard reaches out to shake Frank awake, because he can't bear to see Frank suffer like this.

"Frankie. Hey, Frankie, wake up. Your heat's a little early."

Usually Frank's heats hit later in the day, somewhere after lunchtime. That works out better for the both of them, because then they can eat and save their strength for later on. Heats are predictable down to the day, generally, but the actual starting time can vary from heat to heat. Gerard's suddenly thankful that they'd made the executive decision to stash some heat supplies in their room. Blearily, he rummages through their bedside drawer and comes up with two granola bars.

Frank's woken up while Gerard was searching for the granola bars, and he's sleepily reaching out for his morning cup of coffee. He gets a granola bar instead, which Gerard opened for him because Frank in the beginning of his heats is useless, as proven by the way he stares blankly down at the granola bar that Gerard's handed him.

"Eat that, Frankie. You're gonna need strength."

It takes a long moment before Frank brings the granola bar to his mouth, chewing slowly. He's not quite in heat yet, Gerard can tell, but it'll hit soon and there's not enough time for anything more substantial. Hopefully Frank's heat will subside later and Gerard can get something more nutritious into him. As it is, Gerard barely manages to finish his granola bar before Frank is in his lap, burying his face in the curve of Gerard's neck and whining quietly.

“Shhh,” Gerard says. He pets Frank's hair. “It's okay. You're ok.”

Trying not to jostle Frank too much, Gerard undresses them both and then gently maneuvers Frank into place. It doesn't take much, of course, because the heat makes Frank want to do whatever Gerard asks. Some people find that attractive, but it's always made Gerard a little bit more careful with Frank. A little bit more protective. The important thing, though, is that it's going to be a long few days and while heat makes it easier for an omega to take a knot, there'll still be a strain on Frank's body and Gerard likes to minimize that as much as possible.

He pulls Frank into place as he lies on his back, settling on their bed as he guides Frank's hands up to hold the headboard. They do this a lot, even outside heat, so Frank understands what Gerard is going for immediately and settles himself onto Gerard's face. The bedding is going to get ruined, Gerard thinks, but it's definitely worth it for the way Frank moans and shakes apart. This is always Gerard's favorite part of Frank's heats: being surrounded by the scent of him with the taste heavy on his tongue as he works Frank open.

The rest of it is nice too, Gerard guesses, but the marathon sex gets exhausting after a while and sometimes Gerard would rather have this: Frank above him and shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, almost crying with need and want.

“Please,” Frank begs. “Gee, _please_.”

Gerard knows what Frank actually wants, of course. He can smell the heat fully settling in, can feel it under Frank's skin, but instead of giving Frank what he wants, Gerard slips another finger in. He would eat Frank out for hours if Frank would let him, and right now he's going to take what he can get. There's slick dripping down his face, Gerard knows, and he's sure they both look like absolute wrecks but that doesn't matter at all right now. It's not like either of them will manage to clean up for the duration of Frank's heat and besides, Gerard wants Frank loose and sloppy before he knots him. He knows Frank can take a knot with less preparation, especially in a heat, but he also knows that if he doesn't know the prepwork then Frank will feel it later, when his body has stopped pumping him full of hormones and endorphins.

It's happened before, back when Gerard wasn't exactly sure how much Frank could take before the heat would make him utterly delirious. He'd prepped Frank quickly and knotted him almost immediately, and Frank could barely walk for three days afterward. Now, though, he knows he can take his time. He knows that he can work Frank up to four fingers, knows that he can make Frank shake and cry and Frank won't hold it against him later.

Frank comes without much warning, thighs tightening. Gerard taps his leg in reminder, and Frank relaxes again—they've done that before, Frank squeezing and Gerard nearly drowning in his scent, but that's not what they need right now. No, instead Gerard gently tugs at Frank until he understands what Gerard wants and moves to slowly lower himself onto Gerard's cock. There's no discomfort on his face, and the amount of slick Frank's started to produce makes the slide easy, but Gerard's glad that Frank will be doing most of the work for this first round. Later, when they're both absolutely exhausted, Gerard knows he'll be the one doing most of the work so it's nice to conserve some energy now, in the beginning.

“Gerard,” Frank says. His voice cracks, and Gerard mentally notes that they're both going to need to drink water while they're waiting for the knot to go down. “Come on, Gee. _Knot me_.”

Some people talk about having their omegas trained to only come when commanded to. Gerard thinks Frank might have trained him to only knot on command—something that most people would find embarrassing, but Gerard mostly finds to be a redistribution of power. The knot swells, locking them together, and Frank slumps forward, nuzzling at Gerard's neck again.

“Hey,” Gerard says quietly. He runs a hand down Frank's back, content to let them both rest for a moment before he tries to get some water into the both of them. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Frank mumbles into the curve of Gerard's neck.

They lie there like that, breathing in each other and content for the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's one day down and thirty more to go!
> 
> ... I regret this already.


End file.
